Tartarus
by Amyas
Summary: New Mayhem is under attack. Dominique Vida, and Turquoise Draka lead the assault in attempt to destroy the vampire haven. And what does this new vampire have to do with everything? Read and find out. Chapter 3 now up
1. Default Chapter

_Authors note: I first off would like to say that **I do not own any of the characters in this story** other than the characters that I have created myself. Aubrey, Risika, Jager, Fala and all others are property of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I also would like to state that I do not own any of the settings of this story; they too are the property of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. I would like to say that this is my first FanFic, so any constructive criticism is welcome. I already have more chapters in the workings so check back every once and awhile as I may have new content up at anytime. Now I leave you to the story, Enjoy. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1**

The eerie silence of New Mayhem was not anything out of the ordinary at this time of the day; most vampires were asleep at 12:30 pm. Even Kaei, the all-human bartender of the local hot spot, Las Noches, was asleep at this hour. Not a soul was awake, which made it the perfect time for a raid...

_**1 week ago**_

"Damn him to Hell!" Fala yelled as she found out that Aubrey had just double-crossed her again.

"He already is in Hell." Risika drawled as she appeared behind Fala then joined her at the bar of Las Noches.

"This new power of yours has made you power mad, Risika." Fala chuckled.

Risika lashed out with her mind, making Fala jump up from her stool as it split in two.

"Do not toy with me, as you do Aubrey. He may tolerate you; I most certainly do not." Risika warned.

"You will regret ever doing that Risika, no one messes with Fala" Her last words were an echo in Risika's mind as she faded out of the bar.

_Stupid bitch, _Risika thought to herself. _Why should I put up with her insistent nonsense when I could snap her neck like a twig? _

_Because I would stop you before you ever reached her. _Jager spoke into her mind.

"Why don't you just confront me Jager?" Risika mused a loud.

"Because my way is more fun." Jager said as he reached behind her for a bottle of what he assumed was blood, "Do you still decline my offer for a fight?"

"I never declined your offer, I simply chose not to." Risika laughed as she realized what she had just said, "Perhaps another time, but tell me, why are you really here?"

"Am I that obvious?" Jager casually jumped up onto the bar, to better face Risika.

"Well I know you Jager, you're not one to talk to people, without having a reason, especially with me." Risika now joined Jager on top of the bar; Kaei just moved out of the way muttering something about "Vampires being ignorant."

"Yeah, you're right, I do have some important information to share with you. But I was hoping that Aubrey would be able to hear this too. I wanted Fala here, but judging from what I just saw, I think you are not in the mood for Fala." Jager sighed.

"Get on with it." Risika said pointedly.

"There are new powers converging outside the walls of New Mayhem. A strong group of vampire hunters are gathering, lead by two generals, Dominique Vida, and Turquoise Draka."

Those names sent shivers down Risika's spine.

"I assume, that is all you wanted to tell me." Risika said, just a little shaken by what Jager had just conveyed.

"Not quite. I also learned of a powerful vampire that is making his way to New Mayhem. He is rumored to have powers that can protect us from the vampire hunters." Jager said.

_This can't be, _Risika said, continuing the conversation with her mind, _If even you and I, some of the most powerful vampires in the world, are not going to be strong enough to stop this invasion, what makes you think this vamp is going to do any better?_

_I don't really know, all I know is his name, that's it. I don't even know what he looks like, but I have contacts looking into it as we speak._

_Your contacts, you can never do things yourself can you? Which ones do you have working for you now, anyways?_

_I have a couple shape shifters; Jaguar usually handles them, though I am taking control over them for now. Jaguar has been so busy with Midnight lately; I figured that he deserves a little break._

_You are being kind to someone, Jager? I am surprised._

_Shut up Risika, I only came here to warn you, be wary of a man named Cronus, he will kill you if he sees fit. _With that Jager left to go feed.

After her talk with Jager, Risika left to find Aubrey. She normally didn't talk to him, but she felt that if what Jager said was true, she would need to inform Aubrey. They were after all, related. She checked all of Aubrey's local hang outs, Las Noches, his house, even around Ambrosia, but she couldn't find him.

_He must be out hunting; if he dies, I will laugh. _Risika thought to herself.

"Guess who!" a stranger screamed behind her back.

"Fool, do you want to get killed! I can sense you Aubrey, no need to play games with me! You know that I can sense you." Risika berated.

"You really are no fun Risika. What happened to that spunky girl I once knew?" Aubrey teased.

"She kicked your ass." Risika retorted.

"I heard you were looking for little old me," Aubrey said, unfazed by Risika's comment. "What can I do for you?"

"Why play nice with me Aubrey? You know we don't do this." Risika said; playing this game with Aubrey was what she did best.

"Forgive me for trying to spice up this conversation." Aubrey spat.

"According to Jager, we have some company coming our way." Risika spoke, all traces of her previous anger gone.

"Who?" Aubrey questioned.

"Vampire hunters, and a strong vampire by the name of Cronus." Risika spoke the last words as if they were sacred.

"Say that last part again." Aubrey said, now with a look on his face some would call "fear".

"A strong vampire named Cronus. Have you heard of him?" Risika now had her interest peaked, she wanted to know more about this potential foe.

"I know of him. It is said that Cronus was born to the name of Richard Blair. He was turned by Siete,and he warned Richard that you never kill for pleasure, just for survival .But Richard had gone against his wishes and had burned down an entire village with his mind, just to spite him. Siete had decided that he was a threat to vampires everywhere, so he locked him up in a mental prison deep inside of a mountain, thus gaining him the name Cronus. Siete had also taken away his power to move himself with his mind, saying that this was the safest way to control Cronus. But what Siete had not known was that Cronus was building his power while inside of this "Tartarus". He soon was able to break down the mental fields that Siete put up to keep him there. He then began his march back to New Mayhem, He has no memory of where New Mayhem is, but has been searching for it his entire life." Aubrey explained.

"So this guy is some kind of uber-vamp, but has no idea how to get back to his home?" Risika was now eager to test this guy to see if he was as strong as Aubrey had said.

"Don't do it Risika. He will kill you, and as much as I want to see that, I want to be the one to kill you." Aubrey had read her mind.

"I must be getting tired if you can read my thoughts." Risika was getting annoyed, "It's getting late, I am going to have to retire for the day, follow me, and you won't have to worry about Cronus killing you- if you know what I mean."

"I read you loud and clear Risika. Good night, and don't let those vampires bite." That last bit was said with a smile as Aubrey faded into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Incase you don't notice this, I will be switching the viewpoints between vampire, and hunter each chapter. So for those of you lost, this chapter is in the POV of the hunters, and the next chapter will be from the POV of the vampires, so on and so forth, easy huh? Please leave any reviews, comments, or criticisms, it is all appreciated. Lastly I would like to thank TA Salmalin for all of there help, It is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2 

_**1 week before the raid of New Mayhem.**_

The alarm clock sounded, meaning that Dramore was late, once again to the hunters meetings at Dominique's house. "Damn, maybe Dominique won't notice that I am arriving an hour late, again." Dramore sighed. She quickly dressed in a black tank and matching pants. She checked to make sure she was armed with her signature golden blade, as always, she was. That was the one thing Dramore never, ever forgot. This knife was handed down through generations of her family. The Ryden line of witches was not one of the most known lines of witches, but they were still powerful. Dramore stalked up the steps to Dominique's house and knocked three times. The door flew open and before Dramore knew it, she was on the ground.

"If you're not prepared for me opening a door, how in hell will you be prepared for a full invasion on New Mayhem?" Dominique was never one for "hello".

"How was I to know that you would be punching me when I opened the door?" Dramore yelled as she stood up, smoothing down her shirt.

Shaking her head Dominique went into her now-daily speech. "If you had been like all the other witches and hunters, you would have been here an hour ago. If you were as smart as the others, you would not have knocked on the door after being an hour late. Look over at Caryn, she arrived ten minutes late, but she had the sense to sneak in. You are too reckless and knocking on the door proves it."

"You got all of that out of me knocking on the door?" Dramore now was quite confused.

"Stupid girl," Dominique went back inside to continue the briefing. Dramore followed.

"...And that is how we are going to break into the city. Oh, Dominique you're back, I was just telling the others our plan on how to get into New Mayhem," Turquoise explained.

"I am not in the mood girl, shut up," Dominique snapped. Turquoise simply shook her head. "We will be having our first practice tonight, you all had best get ready. We will be heading into New York tonight at 7:00 pm sharp, is that clear, EVERYONE." Dominique finished that last word with a sharp glance towards Dramore, as a warning that she best not be late.

"Yes Dominique!" Came the reply from everyone in the room. Dramore just checked for her knife; she didn't want to be caught off guard again. As she began to stalk out of the room, Dramore was stopped by Turquoise.

"Hey, did Dominique give you a hard time for showing up late again?" Turquoise asked.

"What do you think?" Was all that Dramore said in reply, "She's a tight ass, I really hope she gets killed in the assault of New Mayhem; she would deserve it."

"Don't let Dominique hear you say that, she would kill you." Turquoise voice was light, almost like a song.

"Let her try, I can take care of myself. I am stronger than you think." Dramore was hurt by Turquoise's words. She could beat Dominique, couldn't she? Dramore headed downtown towards her house, she would need to get ready for tonight if she wanted to be ready to prove Dominique wrong. She had swung around the corner in time to see a creature hunched over her trashcan. She moved in closer, to see what the creature was; she couldn't tell. It looked human at least, but she couldn't sense its aura. As she got closer to it, the creature poked his head up, a small amount of vomit caked onto its face.

She said in a calm, clear voice, "Leave now creature and I won't hurt you..." her words were cut off as the creature lunged the 10 feet in between them in a second and knocked her to the ground. She quickly rolled onto her feet, now ready to fight this beast.

"I tried to negotiate with you, now you are about to feel pain." Dramore pulled her knife.

"I don't have the time to deal with this!" The Creature screamed. He lunged again, this time faster, and grabbed Dramore by the throat. "If you think I am going to play with you silly girl, you are very mistaken. I shall kill..." The Creature's words could no longer be heard as Dramore had sunk into unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I have been having writers block lately, so I have had little time to actually write, but hopefully this came out as well as I had hoped, Enjoy or I will sick the creature on you :-).

Chapter 3  
Night before the raid 

Risika had felt the past nights go on with little drama. She had been kind of sad, because according to Jager, there was a raid coming._ Come on, there has to be something to do here, seriously. If she wasn't going to fight something strong, she was going to kill someone. Actually, she would do that anyways. And where the hell is this Cronus, come on. He is all-powerful, can't he at least be on time. _Risika stopped, she saw a girl leaving a bar. _I am hungry_, Risika thought to herself. She slowly walked up behind the girl, and stopped as the poor thing turned around.

"Who the hell are you!" The girl demanded.

"I am no one important. Now Rachel, how about I tell you a secret." Risika did love to scare them like that.

"How do you know my name?" Rachel was now quite scared.

Risika slowly leaned into Rachel's ear and whispered, "I am going to kill you." Risika laughed silently as she pierced Rachel's throat. The rich taste of blood filled Risika's mouth; she relished the taste as if it were fresh ice cream. She stopped as she felt someone's aura brush up against hers. Risika turned around trying to sense whom it was, but started to get dizzy trying to break their shield. "Damn it! Who the hell are you!" Risika had an idea of who her foe was.

"I have come a long way to get here, you will either help me get to New Mayhem, or you will die." The stranger hissed.

"Uh, screw you." Risika playfully responded. The stranger was gone before Risika could finish her words.

"Look behind you, your death will be swift." Risika ducked out of the way as the stranger just missed her with a roundhouse kick.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea who the hell you're messing with?" Risika was now less than happy.

"It's you who doesn't know who they are messing with. But all will be told soon enough, if you live." The stranger's cryptic words were starting to get to Risika.

"Ok, I'll bite, who the hell are you?" Risika was now flustered; she really did hate this guy.

"What did I tell you?" The stranger knocked Risika off her feet with a leg sweep.

"You really suck, do you know that?"

"I hope your being sarcastic young one."

"Young? Do you even know how old I am?"

"Of course, Rachel Weatere, I know exactly how old you are."

"Who the fuck are you, I really have no time for this!" Risika jumped towards the stranger but he just sidestepped her.

"You know, just because you are weaker, doesn't mean you have to hate me."

"You're right, it isn't. It's the fact that you're an asshole that I hate you."

"When did you learn all these bad words Rachel? Your father would not have liked that one bit."

"How do you know about my father?"

"When you have been around as long as I have, you pick up ways to manipulate ones mind."

Risika remembering back to Jagers' warning realized whom she was dealing with.

"Damn it, Cronus."

"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen, come and claim your prize," With that, Cronus did a flip over Risika's head, and proceeded to violently strike into her spinal cord with a flurry of punches. "Now don't worry, as a vampire, you should be able to move again in about a half an hour." With that Cronus disappeared.

Risika after having to lay in agony for 25 minutes (_Ha! It took me less than half an hour._ She thought to herself.) Hurried off to Las Noches. As she came running in, she was relieved to see that Cronus had not followed her. She made her way to the bar, and looked for Jager. She instead found her "loving brother".

"Hello there Risika, Cat got your tongue?" Aubrey couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you asked me that? I believe you still have the scar I gave you." Risika pointed to his left shoulder.

"Screw you. So what did you have to say that made you run all the way into Las Noches?" Aubrey inquired.

"Maybe I came to tell you that you suck and can go to hell." Risika joked.

"Guess you don't want to know what happened to Jager then..." Aubrey trailed off.

"What happened to Jager?" Risika normally didn't care, but Jagers' advice saved her hide tonight. She owed him.

"I am not telling you, I don't really even know myself." Aubrey just shrugged.

Just then the door to Las Noches flung open. It was Jager, or what was left of him at least. "I'll tell you what happened to me." Jager huffed.

"So what happened to you Jager? Fall off a cliff, or perhaps you got hit by a couple of trucks?" Aubrey was sure smug considering Jager could kill him.

Ignoring Aubrey, "Some weird, vomit faced psycho attacked me on my way here tonight. He was fast, strong, and I couldn't even read his aura." Jager seemed to wince as he recalled this stranger.

"I met him tonight as well," Risika grimaced as she pulled up her sleeve and pointed to trace amounts of blood, "I didn't much care for him, either."

"Perhaps this is Cronus, he's strong enough." Jager supposed.

"Why don't you ask me?" the stranger called as he stalked into Las Noches.

"Fine, who the hell are you?" Jager spat.

"Names Richard, but I believe you all gave me the name Cronus. And I believe that you all really need to consider running away right now." Cronus hissed.

"So your big, bad Cronus, eh? Your not so tough, I could take you down right now." Aubrey boasted (tonight really wasn't his night was it?)

Cronus quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Aubrey and knocked him into the far wall and shattered some of the already cracked mirrors.

"Well look at that, he can fly." Cronus smirked.

"Why are you constantly attacking us, you freaking moron?" Risika asked bluntly.

"Because for some reason I feel that you all should die for hiding from me for so long. 600 years of searching, and that doesn't include the 1,000 years of being locked in that cave." Cronus was getting flustered, he isn't much for conversation.

"Well if you don't want all your searching to be for not, then you will help us. Witches are planning an attack on this very town as we speak. And I am willing to bet that you don't like witches either, am I correct in that assumption?" Jager now took charge of the conversation.

"What of it, I can kill them once they get here, and still kill you." Cronus talked nonchalantly, putting his feet up on the table and reclining in his chair.

"Let me tell you something Cronus, as one vampire, I may not be able to hurt you. But these witches, will kill you, and even you know that." Jager warned.

"You do a lot of talking for one so weak, must be all your good at. I'll stay as long as I want and kill who ever even thinks of hurting me. I can read all your thoughts so I will know if you think it. Now piss off all of you." Cronus closed his eyes and started to sing an eerie tune to himself, "Bones and ashes, fire and hell. Chaos and furry, malice and blight. What would the world be without them, boring for sure. Killing and maiming. Eviscerating people, with my bare hands. Bones and ashes, fire and hell. Chaos and furry, malice and blight..." Even this group of vampires found it disturbing.

As they left the confines of Las Noches, they turned to face the door wondering what the hell was his problem.

"Jager, why did you let Cronus push you around, you could take him." Fala spoke up for the first time since Risika threatened her.

"Fala, do you really want to see me dead?" Jager questioned.

"Ten to one she does." Joked Aubrey.

"Everyone shut up, we'll think of something, best we give this guy some space for now. He seems even more unstable then Aubrey and that's saying something." Risika lectured, sliding in her joke at the end; how could she resist?


End file.
